Patsy
by ChiKaon
Summary: Tyki es un joven padre soltero que desea trabajar en una de las empresas más grandes de moda en Viena, para así después crear su propia boutique de ropa para niñas de nombre Patsy. Sin embargo,su sueño se desmorona por una desgracia.YAOI/Pareja:TykixLavi
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola a todos! **

**Espero que se la estén pasando bien en estas vacaciones de primavera o Semana Santa. En esta ocasión les tengo preparado una mini historia de tres capítulos, que espero sea de su agrado, así que antes de empezar, aquí les van las notas de la historia:**

*** Man no me pertenece, sino a Hoshino-sensei.**

***El género de la historia es ****Yaoi y M Preg (o macho preñado, como dice mi imoutou-chan xD)****, así que si eres homo fóbico o simplemente no te gusta el género, por favor, retírense, no quiero seguir siendo famosa por generar traumas psicológicos, ****porque también escenas de sexo entre hombres o lemon.**

***Las parejas es un lucky y/o TykixLavi y DeakxTyki (leve).**

***El nombre de "Patsy" lo saqué de una coneja blanca que tiene de mascota el hijo de la inquilina que renta la casa de mi mamá en Coatzacoalcos. ¡está preciosa! (aunque rasguña medio feo n.n).  
**

***El nombre de la hija de Tyki: Sayuri significa azucena en japonés.**

***El nombre de la compañía a la que Tyki acude para buscar trabajo fue sacado de un de los apellidos de las familias mafiosas de ****Katekyo Hitman Reborn, por pura influencia de mis hermanas.**

**Bueno es todo por el momento, así que sin más interrupciones los dejo disfrutar el capitulo.**

* * *

**Patsy.**

**Capítulo I: Sueño VS. Familia. **

Viena, una cuidad mítica y llena de cultura, en él se encontraba el edificio principal de la industria textil más antigua del lugar: Mellfiore, la cual era dirigida por Malcom C. Laverrier.

Esa mañana, un joven de cabello ondulado y color negro, de ojos color miel y piel morena se había alistado para desde muy temprano, para tener una importante entrevista de trabajo en dicha empresa.

-Lavi.

-¿Sí?

-Te encargo la casa y a la niña, vuelvo en la tarde.

-Sí, señor Tyki, que tenga un buen día.

-Gracias, igualmente.

-¡Ah! ¡Espere!

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Su laptop.-Dijo el pelirrojo al pie de las escaleras tras haber corrido atrás del ojimiel, quien le dijo:

-Gracias Lavi, me has salvado el día.

-De nada, cuídese y le deseo mucha suerte.

Dicho esto, Tyki bajó con mucha prisa las escaleras del edificio hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde se encontraba un BMW de color negro, el cual arrancó después de haberse subido a él.

Se le había hecho tarde, ya que toda la noche había estado trabajando con los últimos detalles de su proyecto que la entrevista exigía como parte de los requisitos para obtener el contrato.

Y es que a simple vista, Tyki aparentaba ser un hombre que lo tenía todo: era guapo, inteligente y rico.

Sin embargo, su familia lo consideraba la "oveja negra", ya que siempre había ido en contra de la corriente ideológica de su familia, porque para empezar su padre, Yuren Kamelot, casado por conveniencia, le fue infiel a su esposa Margot Ricci con una diseñadora de modas llamada Yamilé Mikk, quien falleció tres meses después de que Tyki cumpliera un año.

Cuando Tyki cumplió trece años, su padre falleció a causa de un infarto, claro, no sin antes haberle dejado una "jugosa" fortuna que era la envidia de la familia Kamelot, ya que la herencia del moreno era el doble de grande que la de toda la familia gracias a que su abuela materna, antes de morir, le había dejado.

A los veintidós años, Tyki fue repudiado por su familia, debido a que había sido infiel a su prometida con un joven de catorce años llamado Deak, quien por extrañas e inexplicables razones, tenía la capacidad de procrear hijos, tuvo una hija de parte del moreno.

Sin embargo, Deak desde que era un bebé tenía problemas de salud, lo cual propició que después de tener a la niña cayera en estado de coma; lo cual obligó a Tyki que aparte de su hija, se hiciera cargo del hermano menor de su amante: Lavi.

Y tras seis años de arduo trabajo, Tyki había podido sacar adelante a su hija al igual que a Lavi, quien ahora trabajaba como su empleado doméstico y niñero de la hija del moreno, en compensación a los cuidados que Tyki le había brindado a raíz de que su hermano había entrado en coma, cuando en ese entonces tenía 12 años.

Al llegar, Tyki bajó de inmediato del auto para entrar al edificio y pararse de frente a la recepción.

-Señorita ¿dónde se encuentra la oficina de las entrevistas?

-Esta al fondo a la izquierda.-Dijo la mujer con un leve rubor en la cara ante la guapura del joven, quien le dijo:

-Gracias.

-De nada….-Dijo casi suspirando la mujer al verlo casi corriendo por el pasillo.

Al llegar al pie de la puerta, Tyki respiró hondo y luego exhaló para calmar sus nervios y así tocar la puerta.

-Adelante.

Con nerviosismo, Tyki entró a la oficina donde yacía sentado un hombre de cabello alborotado con lentes de botella con espirales.

-Eh…. Buenos días…

-Buenos días, ¿es usted es el señor Tyki Mikk?

-Eh…. Sí…

-Mi nombre es Jhonny, soy el encargado de dar las entrevistas en la empresa Mellfiore, mucho gusto.-Decía estrechándole la mano al moreno, quien le también le dijo:

-Mucho gusto…. Señor Jhonny.

-Tome asiento.

-S…sí….

-Bueno, para empezar, vamos a ver su plan de negocios y su proyecto para la empresa.

-Sí.-Dijo el joven de cabello negro.

Entre tanto, Lavi se encontraba aseando la casa tal como Tyki le había ordenado que hiciese, mientras estaba recordando la primera vez que su hermano Deak le había presentado al moreno.

Desde que tenía uso de razón, Lavi era huérfano al igual que su hermano, debido a que desde muy chicos habían vivido en un orfanato hasta que Deak conoció y se enamoró de Tyki Mikk, quien por el gran amor que sentía hacia el chico de catorce años, los adoptó; así que prácticamente, el moreno era su "padre", aunque Tyki no lo veía de ese modo.

Claro, Lavi tampoco veía a Tyki como su "padre", es más, no sabía como ver al moreno: si como el amante de su hermano, un amigo, su mentor, su amo, quererlo como el padre de su sobrina, o quizás como…

-No…. No debo pensar así…-Decía con un rubor en sus mejillas al darse cuenta de lo que estaba apunto de pensar.-"Tyki… ama a Deak y también es el padre de Sayuri… es imposible que se fije en mí…"-Pensó con un semblante triste ante la realidad.

En ese momento sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del teléfono que se encontraba en la sala.

-¿Diga?

_-Buenos dìas, habla la directora del Colegio Mozart ¿se encuentra el señor Mikk?_

-No, el señor Mikk salió a atender un asunto importante, pero dígame ¿qué ocurre con Sayuri?

-_Sayuri está en el hospital porque se peleó con un niño durante la clase y el niño la aventó por la ventana._

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra? Dijo el pelirrojo tratando de calmarse al pensar lo peor.

-_En el General Hospital Vienna._

_-_V… voy para allá…-Dijo colgando de inmediato, para salir y tomar un taxi, sin importarle llevar puesto un delantal y sin un suéter.

Al llegar al hospital, Lavi llegó casi corriendo a la recepción pidiendo el nombre de la niña, quien se encontraba en el segundo piso.

-¿Es usted familiar de la paciente Sayuri?-Preguntó una de las enfermeras.

-Sí.-Afirmó el pelirrojo.

-Pase por aquí.-Dijo la enfermera abriéndole la puerta del cuarto en el que se encontraba una mujer de cabello y ojos negros sentada al lado de la pequeña que yacía en la cama.

-¿Es usted la directora…?

-Sí, mi nombre es Anita.-Dijo la mujer estrechando la mano del joven, que le preguntó:

-Dígame, ¿qué fue lo que pasó?

-….-

Entre tanto, Tyki ya se encontraba en la segunda etapa y que por lo mismo, era la más difícil: la aprobación del proyecto.

-Vaya, por fin vamos a ver el primer proyecto del día.-Dijo el dueño de la empresa, o sea Laverrier con soberbia.

-Por favor, señor Laverrier no vaya a ser duro con el chico.-Decía un joven de cabello morado y con lentes.

-Joven Lee, si queremos seguir siendo una de las mejores empresas a nivel internacional, debemos ser exigentes con la calidad de nuestros empleados.

-Lo sé y lo tengo muy claro.-Dijo un tanto irritado por la arrogancia del otro.

En ese momento Jhonny junto con Tyki entraron a la sala de reuniones en donde se encontraban varias figuras importantes (además de Laverrier), en la industria como:

Komui Lee, dueño de una cadena de boutiques de ropa femenina juvenil, Bak-chan, dueño de una cadena de boutiques de ropa masculina juvenil, Cross Marian, el accionista mayoritario de las empresas de Komui y Bak; Klaud Nine, inversionista de la mayor parte de las empresas de moda, entre las cuales se encontraba la empresa de Laverrier y el mismo Jhonny, uno de los mejores diseñadores de modas de Europa.

-Buenos días…mi nombre es Tyki Mikk y…

-Al grano joven.-Dijo Laverrier con altanería.

Sin decir más, Tyki continuó, aunque por dentro staba trinando de enojo por tanta soberbia de aquel hombre que se complacía en mucho en interrumpirlo a cada rato, cosa que molestó a la única mujer en esa reunión.

-Señor Laverrier ¿por qué guarda silencio y deja terminar al joven?

Ante esto hubo silencio, incluso Tyki se quedó sorprendido ante la forma en que la mujer de cabello rubio y ojos azules había callado al tirano de toda la sala.

-Prosiga, por favor.-Dijo sonriéndole al ojimiel para que se sintiera menos nervioso.

Tyki siguió explicando su plan de negocios, el cual estaba siendo bien visto por Jhonny, Komui , Bak y a Klaud, quienes mostraban una sonrisa ante lo que parecía ser una nueva boutique.

-Joven Mikk.

-¿Sí, señorita Klaud?

-¿Quién es la niña que está luciendo las prendas?

-Aquí vamos de nuevo.-Susurró el pelirrojo esbozando una sonrisa ante la pregunta de la rubia.

-Eh…. Pues…. Es mi hija….-Dijo un poco apenado por la inesperada pregunta de la mujer, quien le dijo:

-Pues, que niña tan preciosa tiene.-Dijo con una sonrisa maternal.

-Gracias….señorita….-Dijo aún más apenado.

Justo cuando iba a seguir explicando, su celular comenzó a vibrar, lo cual hizo que todo mundo mostrara disgusto ante la interrupción.

-¿Me permiten un minuto?

-Uno, no más.-Aseveró Laverrier.

Rápidamente, Tyki salió de la sala, para responder la llamada del pelirrojo, a quien le contestó un tanto molesto.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

-_Señor, sé que esta en una reunión importante, pero es urgente que venga al hospital General de Vienna, su hija tuvo un accidente._

Al instante, Tyki colgó el celular, y sin importarle la reunión y sus pertenencias; salió como rayo hacia el estacionamiento y una vez adentro del carro, metió a fondo el pedal para llegar al hospital en el que se encontraba tanto el pelirrojo como su hija.

Tras haber llegado, Tyki llegó a la habitación en donde yacía dormida en la cama con Lavi a su lado.

-Sayuri…-Susurró preocupado al ver a la pequeña en la cama con un yeso en su bracito derecho, su cabecita llena de vendas y su cara llena de raspones y cortadas que algunas estaban siendo cubiertas por algunas gasas y banditas.

-Mi chiquita…-Dijo el moreno con voz quebradiza a la vez que acariciaba el cabello de la niña, quien al sentir el tacto de su padre, se despertó.

-P…papi…. No llores….-Articuló con dificultad al ver los ojos acuosos de Tyki, quien le dijo:

-Ay mi niña…. Como quedaste…

-¿Es usted el padre de la niña?-Preguntó una enfermera.

-Sí, señorita.

-La doctora quiere hablar con usted.

-Sí.-Dijo incorporándose de la silla, mientras le decía a su hija:

-Ahorita vengo mi amor.

-Sí papito…

-Te la encargo Lavi.

-Sí señor.

Ya en el despacho de la doctora, Tyki tomó asiento y le preguntó:

-¿Cómo se encuentra mi hija, doctora?

- Afortunadamente no hay señales de daños cerebrales, así que no hay de qué preocuparse, sólo que necesitara estar en reposo por un mes por lo de su fractura y aquí está el medicamento que debe tomar cada ocho horas por un mes.

-Gracias doctora.

-De nada, señor Mikk.-Dijo la mujer estrechando la mano del moreno, quien le preguntó:

-¿Puedo llevármela a casa?

-Claro, sólo que debe estar en cama una semana.

-Sí.

-Gracias.-Dijo el moreno nuevamente.

-De nada, cualquier cosa llámeme.-Decía la mujer dándole una tarjeta de presentación al joven de cabello ondulado.

-Sí, doctora.

Tras haber salido del despacho, Tyki guardó la tarjeta en su cartera y enseguida entró al cuarto donde Sayuri se encontraba riendo junto con Lavi.

-¿Y ahora a qué están jugando?

-A quien dice mas chistes, papi.-Dijo la pequeña extendiendo el bracito izquierdo para que el moreno la cargara, lo cual hizo con mucha delicadeza.

-¿Ya nos vamos a casa, papi?

-Sólo necesito firmar unos documentos y listo.-Dijo tras haberle dado un besito en la mejilla.

-Esta bien.-Decía la niña en manos del pelirrojo.

-Te la encargo, Lavi.

-Sí.

Una hora después, los tres partieron al departamento, había sido un día difícil, y lo único que querían era descansar por el momento. Sin embargo, la tarde empeoró cuando comenzó a sonar el teléfono…

-Yo contesto.-Dijo Tyki bajando las escaleras un tanto precipitado y tras contestar el teléfono su rostro de felicidad se distorsionó en uno de sorpresa y profunda tristeza.

-Gracias… enseguida iré para allá….

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, en cuanto tenga listo el segundo capítulo espero saber la opinión de todos ustedes. Así que cualquier duda, sugerencia, reproche, exprésenmelas en sus reviews.**

**Mata nâ!!!**

**ChiKaon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**¡****Hola a todos, otra vez!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando muy bien en estas vacaciones. Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta pequeña historia.**

**Agradezco mucho los reviews de Luna Hyuga Elric y de Rika-Chwan, a decir verdad, ustedes han sido muy amables y me han apoyado con sus ánimos en sus reviews.**

**Así que aquí les dejo unas cuantas notitas informativas respecto al lugar de la trama, para que vean que no es puro choro mío.**

***Goldenes Kreuz (Cruz Dorada): Es un hospital privado de la cuidad de Viena, el cual es reconocido como uno de los mejores hospitales a nivel mundial.**

***Parque del Danubio viejo: Es uno de los parques más conocidos de la cuidad de Viena. Está ****rodeado de jardines, restaurantes con terrazas y paseos peatonales con carriles de bicicletas.**

**Bueno y sin más interrupciones, les dejo disfrutar el capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo II****: Realidades.**

Un terrible ambiente se había levantado desde hacía una semana, todo en la casa estaba muerto, pues las risas, la alegría y la buena convivencia, se habían esfumando tras aquel terrible incidente que había comenzado cuando Tyki contestó el teléfono.

**-Flash Back-**

_-¿Es usted el señor Tyki Mikk?_

-Sí señor, ¿se le ofrece algo?

_-Hablamos del área de cuidados intensivos del hospital __**Goldenes Kreuz***_

Al instante, la sonrisa del moreno se esfumó, puesto que aquella llamada le provocaba un mal presentimiento que le creo un estremecimiento en todo su ser, sin embargo, tenía que afrontarlo.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede?-Fue lo único que pudo responder debido al nudo que se había formado en su garganta ante el mal presentimiento.

_-Lamentamos informarle que el paciente Deak Mikk, falleció hace un par de horas__._

De inmediato, la mente de Tyki se puso en blanco bloqueándose por completo de la llamada y de todo lo que le rodeaba, era como el fin del mundo para él.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡!!!!

Se escuchó salir de la boca de Tyki con mucha fuerza, tanto, que hasta Lavi bajó espantado las escaleras para averiguar que era lo que estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! ¡¿Qué tiene?!-Dijo extremadamente preocupado ante el alarido que el moreno había pegado y al verlo en el suelo, junto con el teléfono hecho pedazos.

Tyki no lo escuchaba, o al parecer eso parecía ser ya que su mente estaba tan bloqueada que no escuchaba la voz del pelirrojo llamándolo, hasta que una bofetada lo hizo volver a la realidad.

-¡¡¡Reaccione, por favor!!!-Dijo Lavi tras haberle dado el golpe con molestia y preocupación.

El mencionado comenzó a derramar lágrimas silenciosas; lo cual preocupó aún más al ojiverde y más cuando Tyki comenzó a balbucear…

-Muerto….ta… muer… él….

-¿Eh? ¿Qué está diciendo? No le entiendo, cálmense…

-¡¡ ¿CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?!! ¡¡SI DEAK ESTÁ MUERTO!!-Exclamó con frustración y con llanto desgarrador abrazándose del joven quien ante la perturbadora noticia también comenzó a llorar silenciosamente.

-¡¡ ¿POR QUÉ?!! ¡¡DEAK!! ¡¡NOOO!!-Gritaba angustiado el ojimiel aferrándose con fuerza a la ropa del hermano de su fallecido amante.

-¡¡Me quiero morir!! ¡¡Quiero irme con él!! ¡¡Quiero morir!!

Lavi seguía llorando, tenía ganas de hacerlo como el moreno, pero simplemente no pudo, ya que trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante su cuñado, puesto que sabía que estaba destrozado ante la noticia.

Así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarlo de forma protectora, aunque por un lado, quería algo más que eso, quería besarlo, decirle cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba y cuanta falta le hacía a pesar de tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez lo tenía lejos por el enorme amor que le tenía a su hermano mayor, lo cual en cierto modo le dolía en el corazón.

-Tranquilo, tranquilo, yo estoy aquí, no te voy a abandonar.-Decía recargando su barbilla en la cabeza del pelinegro que no paraba de sollozar y empapar la camisa del pelirrojo.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-Lavi….-Dijo la pequeña pelirroja de cabello ondulado y de ojos color miel entrando al cuarto del joven con un conejo de felpa con moño rosa en los brazos.

-¿Qué ocurre cariño?-Dijo secándose las lágrimas tras haber recordado aquel amargo momento.

¿Podemos Patsy y yo dormir contigo? Es que… tenemos miedo de dormir solas… y pues mi papi está encerrado con llave…

-Claro, mi amor.-Decía cargando a la niña para acostarla en su cama.

-Gracias Lavi.-Dijo Sayuri imitando la voz de la conejita blanca de felpa.

-De nada, mi amor.-Dijo besándola en la mejilla, para acomodarse en la cama para taparse junto con su sobrina.

-Lavi…

-¿Sí, cariño?

-¿Puedo abrazarte?

-Mi amor, puedes abrazarme las veces que tú quieras.

-Es que… quise abrazar a mi papi, pero me dijo "déjame en paz" muy enojado ¿acaso hice algo malo?-Decía entre lágrimas la pequeña pelirroja de lunar en el rostro a la misma altura que el de su padre.

-No preciosa… tú no has hecho nada malo…lo que pasa es que tu papi está muy afectado por lo que sucedió hace una semana, hay que darle tiempo, eso es todo….

-Pero… ¿Y si se muere igual que tu hermano? Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer?... yo no quiero que mi papi también se muera o que tú mueras… no quiero que ninguno se muera….-Decía entre sollozos la pequeña a la vez que abrazaba a su tío, quien le dijo:

-Amor… tu padre ni yo vamos a morir, todavía no… además, estoy seguro de que tu papi no lo hará hasta verte convertida en toda una señorita, casada y con hijos, cosa que lo hará muy feliz al igual que a mí.

-Pero aún así no quiero que se mueran….

-Ya princesita, ya no pienses en eso… mejor durmamos porque mañana tienes que ir a la escuela…

-Pero no quiero ir, quiero estar con mi papi para secar sus lágrimas, para que ya no esté triste…

-Lo sé princesa, pero tienes que ir, hazlo por papa.-Decía acariciando el rostro de su sobrina con ternura para calmarla.

-Entonces, prométeme que cuando regrese el va a mostrarme una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo…-Dijo dándole el último beso de la noche antes de caer profundamente dormido abrazado de la chica.

Al día siguiente, Lavi se levantó temprano para servir el desayuno, eran las siete de la mañana para ese entonces cuando Tyki salió de su alcoba.

-B…buenos días…. señor Tyki….

El mencionado no respondió, simplemente pasó de largo el comedor con su toalla a la mano para entrar al cuarto de baño.

Por su parte, Lavi bajó la cabeza de tristeza ante la indiferencia que manifestaba el moreno desde hacía una semana del entierro de Deak, pero sobre todo, lo que más le entristecía era el hecho de que ignorara a Sayuri, quien al salir del cuarto con su uniforme le dijo al pelirrojo:

-Buenos días, Lavi….

-Hola amor, ya está el desayuno.

-¿Y mi papá?

-Se está bañando.-Decía sentándose a su lado para acompañar a la pelirroja a desayunar, puesto que ya era demasiada soledad la que manifestaba la pequeña.

Poco después, Lavi acompañó a Sayuri al colegio, en donde la niña le dijo:

-Por cierto Lavi, hay algo que quiero decirte.

-¿De que se trata cariño?

-Pues… es que tengo que hacer una tarea en equipo y una amiga le pidió a su mamá que nos recogiera a la hora de la salida para hacer el trabajo en su casa.

-Ya veo… bueno ¿y cómo a qué hora tengo que pasar contigo?

-Pues, su mamá se ofreció a llevarme a la casa después de que termináramos la tarea, como a las ocho de la noche.

-Bueno, en ese caso pórtate bien con las niñas y con la señora.

-¡Lo haré!-Dijo con determinación la pelirroja.

-Bien, te espero a las ocho, no más tarde.

-De acuerdo.

-Échale ganas, por tu papá.

-¡Sí!

Al ver entrar a su sobrina al edificio, Lavi se encaminó hacia el departamento, aunque por un lado no le agradaba la idea, ya que el ver a Tyki en ese estado y no poder hacer nada para aliviar su dolor, le hacía sentirse impotente.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo alguno por las calles de Viena, las cuales estaban agitadas y llenas de turistas como era de costumbre.

Llegó al parque del Danubio viejo, en donde se detuvo para sentarse en el césped y dar un suspiro de frustración ante la situación que se había salido de control. Miró por unos instantes su reflejo en el agua, en la que se formaron ondas por la salpicada que provocó el pelirrojo al arrematar un golpe en la misma.

Realmente, le molestaba la idea de parecerse a su hermano, ya que además de que la gente lo confundía mucho con Deak, también lo comparaban mucho con él, a tal grado de crear un sentimiento de inferioridad en su persona, sobre todo cuando Tyki estaba en medio de los dos pelirrojos.

Estaba confundido, ya que no sabía que sentir, si rencor, odio, ¿o felicidad por la muerte de su propio hermano? No, no podía ponerse feliz por la muerte de alguien, y menos si se trataba de su hermano.

-No… no puedo permitirme pensar de ese modo… sería algo tan cruel y ruin pensar así…-Se decía agarrándose con fuerza los cabellos.-Pero… no puedo evitar sentirme así… ya que Tyki…-Susurró lo último al sentir sus ojos acuosos.

No obstante, un pelotazo lo sacó por completo de sus ganas de llorar, ya que había sido el golpe tan fuerte que la marca de la pelota se hizo evidente en el rostro del joven, al grado de quedar casi del mismo tono que de su cabello.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise golpearlo!-Dijo un niño como de nueve años, de cabello turquesa y ojos rojizos corrió hacía él.

-Ay…. N… no te preocupes, no fue grave….-Decía Lavi parpadeando por el zumbido que le había provocado el golpe.

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro, sólo ten cuidado la próxima vez, amigo.-Dijo el pelirrojo sonriéndole cuando en ese momento, escuchó una voz femenina acercándose hacia el sitio.

-¿Está bien joven?-Dijo una mujer rubia de ojos azules con cicatrices en el rostro preocupada.

-S….sí señora… no se preocupe, fue un accidente.

-¡Timonthy ¿qué te he dicho de tener cuidado hacia donde pateas el balón?!

-Lo siento mamá…

-Cuando lleguemos a la casa me vas a escuchar al igual que a tu abuelo Tiedoll.

-Él no me asusta.-Desafió el menor con una sonrisa altanera que se esfumó en un dos por tres.

-Quizás a él no, pero a mí sí me vas a tener miedo, tanto que no vas a poder dormir.

Ante el teatrito, Lavi no pudo evitar reír, lo cual llamó la atención de la madre y el hijo.

-Ah… lo siento… no quise….

-No te preocupes, me imagino que tienes un mal día ¿o me equivoco?-Dijo la mujer esbozándole una sonrisa.

-¿C… cómo lo supo?

-Instinto materno.

-Pues sí… la verdad es que no han sido días muy agradables…

-¿Te gustaría hablar de ello?

-….-

-Timonthy, ve con tu abuelo y dile que se adelanten para ir a la casa, yo los alcanzo después.

-Eh… sí….

Una vez alejado el menor, la mujer se sentó a lado del pelirrojo, quien le preguntó:

-Disculpe…. Pero…. ¿Quién es usted?

-Mi nombre es Klaud Nine, trabajo como accionista mayoritaria de la mitad de las empresas dedicadas a la moda en Viena, mucho gusto.-Decía la mujer estrechándole la mano.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Lavi Mikk, trabajo como empleado doméstico y niñero en un departamento.

-¿Mikk? ¿Cómo un joven llamado Tyki Mikk?

-¿L… lo conoce?

-Un poco, es un joven moreno de cabello negro muy guapo que vino a mi empresa para presentar un proyecto y un plan de negocios, pero que luego abandonó la entrevista ¿cierto?

-Sí.

-¿Eres su pariente?

-No exactamente…

Entre tanto, Tyki se encontraba en su cuarto encerrado como había sido desde hace una semana, recordando una y otra vez los momentos que había vivido con Deak, hasta su partida.

-Te extraño…. Quiero verte….-Susurraba el pelinegro con voz apagada una y otra vez, después de cada empinada que le daba a una botella de licor que tenía en su mano derecha.

-¡¡Eres un ingrato!!-Gritó colérico ante el efecto que había provocado el licor sobre él, al grado de romper la botella al impactarse contra la puerta.

Después sacó una cajetilla de cigarros y tras haberlo puesto en su boca, lo prendió y comenzó a degustar de mala gana el tabaco, mientras abría otra botella de licor y tragar su contenido.

A su lado habían fotos de él con Deak hechas pedazos, al igual que álbumes, y retratos con el cristal roto, la cama estaba hecha un desastre, al igual que la persona del joven: andaba greñudo; llevaba una semana sin afeitarse la barbilla, por lo que la presencia de vello en su rostro era más que evidente; tenia desabotonada la camisa y sus pantalones le colgaban a la cadera por la falta de cinturón.

De mala gana, encendió la televisión, para distraer su mente, pero en lugar de eso, su mente se turbó al ver que se trataba de una película romántica en cuya escena los amantes se daban besos apasionados; ante tal situación, Tyki lanzó la botella aún con licor contra la pantalla provocando que se descompusiera.

De inmediato, el moreno comenzó a llorar amargamente, sin importarle quemarse los dedos por el cigarro consumido por el fuego, así como una cortada por el cristal de la botella de vino.

Caída la tarde, Lavi regresó al departamento, tenía que aclarar las cosas con Tyki, no quería que las cosas se quedaran como estaban o que empeoraran y rompieran los lazos familiares que Deak había creado.

**-Flash Back-**

-Vaya… quién iba a imaginar que ese joven tuviera una vida así…-Dijo Klaud sentada a lado del pelirrojo asombrada.

-La verdad…. No sé que hacer…. Me siento impotente…

Por unos momentos, hubo silencio entre los dos, aunque no era incómodo, sino que más bien era un silencio reflexivo para Lavi, lo cual, comprendió Klaud.

-A veces… quiero odiar a mi hermano… pero simplemente no puedo… aunque me siento un ser despreciable….

-¿Por qué?

-Porque…. No pude llorar…. En su funeral…. Ni en su entierro….

-Te equivocas, corazón.-Dijo la mujer con sentimiento maternal tomando entre sus manos el rostro del pelirrojo que la veía confundido.-Te equivocas…. Porque estás llorando por él en estos momentos….

Ante las palabras de Klaud, Lavi no pudo evitar romper en llanto de dolor al grado de irse hacia el pecho de la rubia abrazándola, mientras que ella lo único que hizo fue corresponder con sentimiento materno aquel pelirrojo.

Y tras un buen rato de angustia, Lavi cayó profundamente dormido en el regazo de la mujer de ojos azules, quien acariciaba con tranquilidad las hebras rojizas del muchacho.

-Corazón, ya es tarde, es hora de que me vaya.-Dijo con ternura despertándolo con un beso en la frente.

-¡Ah! ¡Lo siento! Yo…-Tartamudeó un tanto apenado al darse cuenta de que se había dormido sobre el regazo de la mujer que le dijo:

-No te preocupes, realmente te veías fatal hace unas horas, además me recuerdas mucho a mi ex esposo cuando era joven y por pereza se quedaba dormido de la misma forma en que tú lo hiciste, hasta podría casi asegurar que te pareces mucho a él por el tono de cabello.

-….-

-Bueno, tengo que irme, mi hijo y mi padre a la mejor y ya están muy preocupados.

-Sí…. Yo también debo regresar….

-Por cierto, se me olvidaba darte algo.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Esto.-Dijo la rubia entregándole lo que parecía ser la laptop y el portafolio de Tyki.

-Ah… gracias….

-Y dile a ese tontuelo que si no se presenta la próxima semana el viernes en mi casa a las cinco de la tarde que se olvide de contar con mi apoyo para la inversión en su boutique de ropa para niña "Patsy".

-¿Le está dando otra oportunidad?-Dijo con asombro el pelirrojo de dieciocho años con las cosas de Tyki a la mano.

-Así es, pero esta vez no quiero fotos de su hija, quiero ver a la niña luciendo las prendas que me mostró en su catálogo ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, espero que no me falle.

-No lo hará, se lo aseguro.

**-Fin del Flash Back-**

-"Definitivamente, el futuro de esta familia, de mi familia está en mis manos, Deak, perdóname por todo el rencor que he tenido hacia ti, por tener envidia del amor que tenías hacia Tyki, ahora, sólo te pido de tu fuerza para afrontar este problema que sólo yo puedo resolver…."-Meditaba el pelirrojo al pie de la puerta del cuarto de Tyki, mientras respiraba hondo tratando de relajarse para encararlo.

Al entrar a la habitación, sus ojos se abrieron como plato ante el desastre en que se había convertido la habitación del moreno: cristales en el piso, ceniza de cigarro en la cama y en el suelo, botellas vacías y rotas por doquier, fotos, álbumes y retratos destrozados así como el televisor y el estéreo y un fuerte olor a licor mezclado con tabaco….

-Tyki….-Susurró con tristeza ante lo deprimente que era aquella habitación junto con su dueño, quien yacía en una esquina durmiendo con una botella entre sus brazos, realmente le partía el corazón a Lavi ver lo que la tristeza y la depresión habían hecho con aquel moreno de aspecto andrajoso y desaliñado.

Con cuidado, Lavi besó la mejilla de Mikk, quien al instante de sentir el tacto de aquellos labios, se despertó.

-¿D… Deak…?

-No, soy Lavi…. Señor Tyki…

-¿Qué haces aquí? Vete…

-Lo siento… pero no lo haré….-Decía el ojiverde quitándole la botella de las manos.

-Largo…. No quiero ver a nadie…

-Me temo que ya es suficiente con todo esto, señor Tyki…. Se está haciendo daño….

-¿Y eso a ti que te importa?

-Más de lo que usted cree, al igual que a su hija…. Porque a ambos nos duele verlo de esta forma….

-¡Cállate! ¡Sólo lo dices por lástima!

-Se equivoca, yo jamás haría algo así, y menos tratándose de usted…

-¡Mientes! ¡Todos mienten! ¡Hasta Deak miente!

-Sabe, es muy triste verlo así, verlo dejarse vencer por la tristeza y el dolor, verlo refugiarse en bazofias como el alcohol y el cigarro.

-¡Cierra la boca! ¡Tú no tienes derecho a juzgarme!

-Es verdad, pero lo que veo es lo que digo, dígame ¿acaso piensa tirar la toalla y descuidar a su hija? ¿Acaso piensa darle el ejemplo de un padre alcohólico, fumador y perdedor? ¿Esa es la imagen que quiere darle a su hija? ¡Porque de ser así! ¡No se lo permitiré!

-¡¿Y como piensas impedirlo?! ¡Responde!

-¡Ayudarlo a salir de esta depresión que lo está matando! ¡Ayudarlo a volver a ser el de antes! ¡A ser el Tyki perseverante! ¡El Tyki amable y noble que era con la gente! ¡A ser el padre cariñoso que era antes!-Exclamaba con lágrimas en los ojos acercándose al moreno que yacía de pie en aquella esquina.

Hubo silencio por unos instantes, uno muy incómodo para Tyki, ya que cada palabra que había dicho Lavi había sido como un latigazo a su corazón, no de tormento, sino todo lo contrario, al grado de que las lágrimas comenzaban a salir.

Pues ¿cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde el entierro de Deak? ¿Cuánto tiempo había permanecido encerrado en su cuarto con una botella de licor y una cajetilla de cigarros como sus compañeros? ¿En qué momento había sucumbido ante esos monstruosos vicios? ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde el último cuento que le había relatado a su hija para hacerla dormir? Es más ¡¿cuánto tiempo había pasado de que no la veía?!

Esto último, hizo que el moreno abriera los ojos ante la realidad, y con ello las lágrimas se convirtieron en un llanto de arrepentimiento y amargura al grado de ponerse de rodillas enfrente de Lavi.

-¡Perdóname! ¡Perdóname fui un imbécil! ¡Perdóname Lavi! ¡Mi niña! ¡No! ¡Quiero ver a mi niña!

Ante esta escena, Lavi no pudo evitar sentirse mal, realmente, le sorprendía ver a Tyki de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y pidiendo ver a Sayuri.

-Señor Tyki…. Levántese por favor…. No me gusta verlo así….

Con ayuda de Lavi, Tyki se incorporó del suelo, aún seguía bajo el efecto del alcohol; por lo que Lavi optó en servirle una taza de café bien cargado para bajarle la borrachera, lo cual, funcionó después de que Mikk cayera profundamente dormido.

Ante esto, Lavi suspiró aliviado, debido a que lo más terrible había pasado, ahora se encontraba limpiando el desastre que el moreno había hecho en su habitación., aunque eso era lo de menos para el pelirrojo.

No obstante, el ver tan apacible al pelinegro en el sofá mientras dormía hizo que una inesperada tentación invadiera a Lavi.

-N… no… Lavi…. Deja de pensar en eso….-Se decía una y otra vez tratando de desviar su mirada de la del pelinegro, quien seguía durmiendo.

-"Aunque sea…. Uno…. Me gustaría…."-Meditaba en su mente mientras se acercaba con discreción y con miedo al rostro bronceado del portugués.

Y apenas de haber rozado sus labios, el ojimiel se despertó; realmente Lavi odiaba el hecho de que el moreno tuviera el sueño extremadamente ligero.

Ante la cercanía del rostro de Lavi, Tyki se llevó un susto al grado de darse un cabezazo con Lavi, quien al momento de recibir el golpe se alejó de inmediato para sobarse la frente.

-¡Lo siento! ¡No quise hacerlo! ¡Es que me asustaste!-Dijo tratando de justificarse con la mano en la frente.

-…. No se preocupe…. Fue mi culpa…. Yo…. Fui un tonto….-Decía tratando de alejarse de la presencia del moreno, quien lo tomó del ante brazo inesperadamente.

-No te vayas…. Por favor….

-Pero…

-Por favor…. Quédate un rato…. Conmigo….

**Continuará….**

* * *

**Bueno, por el momento eso es todo, en cuanto pueda publicaré el tercer capítulo para que den su veredicto final con la historia, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo que me costó trabajo, bueno, no tanto.**

**Mata nâ!!!!**

**ChiKaon**


	3. Chapter 3

**¡Hola a todo(a) s!**

**Espero que se la estén pasando muy bonito en este puente (a los de México, aclaro, ¡disfrútenlo por mí!), bueno, después de tantas trabas con este capítulo, al fin podré hacer el anuncio de que esta historia ha llegado a su fin.**

**Espero que la disfruten y ya saben; cualquier comentario, queja o inconformidad, exprésenmelas en sus comentarios.**

**Capitulo III: Patsy.**

Lavi no podía creer lo que había escuchado, ¿acaso era efecto del golpe o era la realidad? No lo sabía, aunque por un lado dudaba de las palabras del portugués, pues creía que todavía estaba ebrio, y de eso ya había pasado una hora.

Pero por otro lado, había algo en él que le hacía sentir que el pelinegro lo necesitaba más que nunca, y era algo que no podía negarse a rechazar; ya que ahora él se había convertido en la simiente de esa familia a la que tanto amor y devoción le había dedicado después de que su hermano mayor había caído en coma.

Así que decidió mandar a volar sus dudas y confiar por primera vez en sus sentimientos, en aquellos sentimientos que había reprimido durante seis años a causa del respeto que tenía hacia el amor de Tyki y Deak.

-Está bien, me quedaré con usted…-Dijo con resignación ante la mirada de súplica que manifestaba el ojimiel.

-Gracias….

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá, ninguno se atrevía a hablar o al menos Lavi no se atrevía a hacerlo; hasta que Tyki fue el primero.

-Perdón…. Lavi….

-No empiece, por favor…. Ya pasó todo….

-Es que… has hecho tanto por esta familia que… no sé como agradecértelo…

-No tiene que agradecerme nada… porque esta familia… también es mía….

Ante las palabras de Lavi, el moreno quedó estupefacto, tanto que las lágrimas amenazaban con salir de nuevo, no obstante, el pelirrojo posó su mano derecha en el rostro del otro para decirle.

-Seque esas lágrimas, porque… le prometí a su hija que iba hacerlo sonreír y no quiero que lo vea así…

-Quiero verla…. Y pedirle perdón….

-Y lo hará…. Sólo que tiene que mostrarle una mejor imagen…. Mire que con esa barba la va a espantar y va a creer que es un desconocido.

-Tienes razón….

-¿Adonde va?-Dijo Lavi al ver al moreno levantarse del sofá.

-Voy a darme una ducha y a quitarme esta barba.

-De acuerdo, prepararé la cena mientras lo hace.

Tyki no dijo nada, por unos instantes contempló a Lavi, realmente el parecido con Deak era extraordinario, tanto, que no pudo evitar ver la imagen de su difunto amante en el menor, quien se estremeció ante el repentino abrazo del portugués que le decía:

-Realmente…. Te pareces a él….

-Por favor…. No diga eso….

-¿Por qué? Sabes que es la verdad… digo, por algo son hermanos…

-Éramos…. Él ya no está….-Dijo un tanto decepcionado en sus palabras.

-Tienes razón…. Pero eso no evita el hecho de su parentesco….

-¡Ya basta! ¡Estoy harto de todo esto!-Exclamó cansado de escuchar esas palabras que siempre lo torturaban y lo hacían sentirse inferior, a la vez que deshacía el abrazo del otro que quedó perplejo ante la inesperada reacción del otro.

-¡Estoy harto de escuchar lo mismo! ¡Ya estuvo bueno que siempre me anden comparando con "él"! ¡Que usted siempre ande buscándolo en mi persona! ¡Entiéndalo de una vez! ¡YO NO SOY DEAK Y JAMÁS LO SERÉ!-Dijo esto último azotando la puerta de su cuarto detrás de él.

Una vez encerrado en su cuarto, Lavi se tumbó en la cama boca abajo, estaba enojado, decepcionado y frustrado; pues años de haber soportado siempre las comparaciones que hacían de su hermano con él, desde que tenía memoria, ya lo tenían más que harto: lo tenían cansado.

Por unos momentos, pensó en tomar sus cosas e irse del departamento, pero por otro lado, no podía dejar sola a Sayuri y menos con la aún delicada condición emocional del moreno. Así que decidió aguantar y pensar en un "plan B" para solucionar su situación.

Al cabo de las ocho de la noche, el joven salió de su alcoba, ya que debía recibir a la pequeña de seis años.

-¿Cómo te fue mi amor?

-Bien, sólo que estoy cansada.

-Bueno, vayamos a tu cuarto para que te bañes y te pongas el pijama para que duermas.

-Sí.-Dijo entre bostezos.

-Yo la llevo a su cuarto.-Dijo Tyki saliendo del cuarto de baño con banditas en el rostro tras haberse rasurado la barba.

La pequeña comenzó a llorar mientras corría a abrazar a su papá, quien la recibió más que gustoso pidiéndole una y otra vez perdón.

Lavi, por su parte, se sentía de más en esa escena, así que decidió regresarse a su cuarto, puesto que además de que sabía que ambos tenían que aclarar las cosas; no quería verle la cara al pelinegro por la discusión anterior.

-¿Por qué siempre lo echa todo a perder… señor Tyki?-Susurró antes de caer dormido en su cama.

Pasó una semana, y durante ese tiempo Lavi no le había dirigido la palabra a Tyki salvo lo indispensable.

-¡Buenas días Lavi!-Dijo sonriente Sayuri sentada en su lugar para desyunar.

-Buenos días, cariño.-Le respondió de la misma forma poniéndole un plato de waffles con crema batida con canela espolvoreada y fresas en almíbar en el centro.

-¡Se ve rico! ¡Muchas gracias Lavi!-Dijo embelezada por lo apetitoso que lucía el desayuno que le había preparado el pelirrojo.

-De nada corazón, sólo procura no marcharte la ropa.-Dijo sonriente, la cual desapareció en un instante al ver salir a Tyki de su alcoba diciendo los buenos días.

-¡Buenos días papi!

-Sayuri, que te he dicho de hablar con la boca llena.-Dijo Lavi llamándole la atención.

-Lavi tiene razón, se ve mal eso.-Decía sentándose a lado de la niña, quien tras haberse pasado el bocado le dijo:

-Lo siento…

-Sólo no vuelvas a hacerlo.-Dijo esbozándole una sonrisa para que quitara ese gesto de disgusto la pelirroja, quien le devolvió la sonrisa.

Por su parte, Lavi no decía palabra alguna, parecía estar enajenado con la conversación a propósito, lo cual notó con rapidez el portugués.

-¿No vas a desayunar con nosotros, Lavi?-Preguntó Sayuri al ver que no se sentaba con ellos.

-Ya lo hice cariño, antes de que despertaras.-Dijo viendo a la niña para luego seguir lavando los trastes.

Tras haber terminado de lavar los trastes, Lavi se encerró en su cuarto; lo cual preocupó a su sobrina y a Tyki.

-Papi ¿Qué le pasa a Lavi?

-No lo sé princesa, pero hablaré con él después, ahora tienes que ir a la escuela o se te hará tarde.

-Está bien, sólo deja me despido de Lavi.

-Está bien, pero no te tardes.

-¡Lavi, ya me voy!-Decía al pie de la puerta la pelirroja con su mochila en los hombros, mientras el chico abría la puerta.

-Bueno, pórtate bien y échale muchas ganas a la escuela.

-¡Lo haré!-Dijo entusiasta la chica después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla al ojiverde.

-No voy a tardar Lavi.

El mencionado no respondió nada, seguía sin dirigirle la palabra, lo cual hizo sentir muy mal al ojimiel; quien al regresar al departamento vio su portafolio y su laptop en la cual había una nota pegada que decía:

"_Hoy a las cinco de la tarde tiene una cita en la casa de la señora Klaud, dice que es su última oportunidad para mostrarle su plan de negocios con su proyect__o. Para más información; la dirección y el teléfono de su casa están dentro de su portafolio._

_PD: Fui al mercado a comprar las cosas para la comida._

_Atte: Lavi. "_

Tras haber terminado de leer la nota y haberla hecho bolas y tirarla a la basura, el pelinegro entró a su cuarto para ver el aparato de color rojo bermejo sobre la cama junto con su portafolio, del cual sacó la tarjeta de presentación de Klaud, a quien llamó desde su celular.

_-¿Diga?_

_-_Buenos días señorita Klaud, habla el señor Tyki Mikk.

-_¿Se le ofrece algo, joven Mikk?_

-Sí, es que recibí su recado de parte de mi empleado doméstico y quería confirmar cuales son los requisitos que quiere que presente en su casa.

-_Ah, pues tiene que presentarme el plan de negocios, el proyecto de su empresa y también llevar a su hija._

-¿A mi hija?-Dijo arqueando una ceja ante la inesperada petición.

-_Sí señor Mikk, quiero que su hija haga una pequeña pasarela para exponer las prendas que mostró en su catálogo el día que salió como lunático de mi empresa._

-Ah…. sí, respecto a eso…-Decía con una gota en la cabeza ante la forma en que la rubia se había dirigido a él.

-_Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo…_

-¿Eh? ¿A qué se refiere?

-_A haber perdido el trabajo por la seguridad de mi familia; poca gente se preocupa por el bienestar de su familia, sobre todo cuando se trata de los hijos, ya que muchos le dan más importancia al trabajo que se puede perder en cualquier momento y recuperar del mismo modo que a su familia…realmente lo felicito._

Ante las palabras de la mujer, Tyki quedó sorprendido, puesto que la primera vez esa mujer le había dado una impresión de dictadora, de tirana y mala, pero con esas palabras se había dado cuenta de que era todo lo contrario.

-Gracias…

-_Procure llegar temprano, porque la impuntualidad es de las cosas que no tolero ¿está claro?_

_-_Ah…. s…. sí señora….

-_Bien, lo estaré esperando._

Tras haber colgado, el moreno se tumbó en la cama, estaba un tanto pensativo ante la oferta que la rubia le había ofrecido, pero lo que más lo hacía estar en ese estado; era el hecho de que ¿en qué momento Lavi y ella se habían conocido?

Entre tanto, Lavi caminaba de regreso al departamento, al cual, como la vez pasada, no quería regresar, ya que aquella posdata en realidad había sido una pequeña mentira para evitar estar a solas con el moreno, aunque en el fondo de su corazón anhelaba estarlo.

-No…. Puedo…. No pienso dirigirle la palabra hasta que se de cuenta de su error…-Decía sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar su mente y su ligero rubor que comenzaba a calentar sus mejillas.-"Aunque… creo que ya es hora de levantarle el castigo…. Creo…. Que con una semana ya se dio cuenta de su error… aunque conociéndolo… es un poco cabeza hueca para percatarse de ello…"-Decía cabizbajo ante esa posible realidad.-"Ya si no lo entiende… entonces me iré para siempre de su lado… aunque lo voy a sentir por Sayuri…."-Meditaba mientras se encaminaba al parque de la vez pasada, el cual se había convertido en su sitio para descansar su mente perturbada por la confusión sentimental que tenía en esos momentos.

-Vaya…. Es raro que llueva en esta estación del año…-Dijo una voz grave pero varonil a unos cuantos centímetros del pelirrojo quien al escucharla volteó de inmediato.

Se trataba de un hombre alto, como de unos treinta y ocho años; su cabello era largo, lacio, posiblemente sedoso, y de rojo bermejo; sus ojos del mismo color de su cabellera al igual que su barba de chivo y su piel era bronceada.

-Que varonil y elegante… es…-Susurró impresionado ante la imagen que ofrecía el pelirrojo mayor que se acercaba a él con un cigarro entre sus dedos.

-Lo siento niño, pero por desgracia no me atraen los hombres.-Dijo sonriendo y exhalando el humo del tabaco hacia un lado para evitar que le llegara de lleno al menor que estaba rojo de vergüenza al haber pensado en voz alta.

-Ah…. yo…. No quise dar a entender eso…. Lo siento señor…-Tartamudeó de vergüenza por lo anterior y por la cercanía del adulto que pasó un dedo índice sobre el parpado inferior de Lavi para limpiar lo que parecía ser una lágrima.

-Parece ser… que la lluvia cesó… -Dijo el pelirrojo mayor disolviendo la lágrima entre sus dedos.

-¿Eh? ¿Lluvia? Pero… si está soleado…

En ese momento, Lavi recordó que durante la conversación que había tenido con Klaud, le había contado que su ex esposo solía calmarla cuando lloraba diciéndole que "no era tiempo para que lloviera en primavera".

-"¿Será qué este señor…. Sea el ex marido de la señora Klaud…?"-Se preguntó intrigado por el hombre que manifestaba una fuerte personalidad.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

-Eso… creo…. S…

-Me llamo Cross Marian…

-¡Ah! ¡Espere! ¡No se vaya!-Decía Lavi atrás de él al verlo alejarse.

-Ya te dije que no me gustan los hombres, niño.

-¡N… no me refiero a eso!-Exclamó avergonzado ante las conclusiones que sacaba el adulto con rapidez, aunque por otro lado admitía que el tipo era una "especie exótica", lo cual turbó a Lavi por unos momentos.

-"¡Un momento, a mi me gusta Tyki no este señor!"-Decía sacudiendo su cabeza como un perrito empapado.

-Eres muy gracioso ¿lo sabías?-Dijo Cross poniendo la mano con la que no sostenía el cigarro en la cabeza del chico avergonzado.-Aunque por lo que veo, hay mucha confusión en tu rostro ¿verdad?

Lavi quedó estupefacto ¿realmente era muy obvio en demostrar sus sentimientos? ¿O es que tanto Klaud y Cross tenían ese don de ver a través de la gente? No lo sabía, pero por otro lado, sintió una enorme confianza hacia el pelirrojo mayor, quien lo sorprendió aún más al decirle:

-¿Quieres platicar sobre eso?-Dijo el mayor apagando su cigarrillo con el cenicero portátil que había sacado de uno de sus bolsillos del saco gris que portaba.

-….-

Mientras tanto, Tyki estaba alistando sus cosas para ir a la casa de Klaud Nine, aunque por un lado le extrañaba el hecho de que Lavi tardara en regresar del mercado por una pequeña "despensa", lo cual le hizo creer que de verdad el pelirrojo había tomado la decisión de irse de la casa.

Y con ese sentimiento, el portugués entró a la alcoba de Lavi para verificar que las cosas del chico estuvieran en su lugar, y al confirmar que su presentimiento era erróneo, dio un suspiro de alivio.

-Ya estoy lista, papito.-Dijo la infanta al pie de la puerta del cuarto de Lavi.- ¿Aún no ha regresado Lavi?

-No, cariño.-Decía dándose la vuelta para tomar de la mano a su hija, quien con su semblante en el rostro le dijo:

-¿A dónde habrá ido?

-No lo sé princesa, pero… él sabrá cuidarse, recuerda que ya no es un niño como tú.

-Espero que esté bien.

-Ya lo verás cuando regresemos, de a mientras tenemos que darnos prisa o la señora Klaud se enfadará conmigo.

-¡Sí!

-"¿En dónde estás Lavi?"-Meditó en su mente con preocupación mientras avanzaba con el auto hacia la casa de la rubia.

-Así que se trata de eso…-Dijo Cross sacando de nueva cuenta su cajetilla de cigarros junto con su encendedor marca Zippo.

-S…. sí…. Señor Marian…-Dijo abrazando sus piernas con tristeza.

Por unos instantes hubo silencio entre ambos pelirrojos, aunque como la vez anterior, no era incómodo, sino reflexivo; algo que el pelirrojo en los últimos días había estado necesitando y que al parecer Klaud y Cross eran los únicos que se lo ofrecían, aunque luego, el pelirrojo mayor optó por romper ese silencio.

-Parece ser… que no soy el único estúpido que no valora las cosas hasta que las pierde.-Dijo después de exhalar el humo del cigarro, el cual apagó con el cenicero portátil que tenía.

-¿A qué se refiere con eso?

-Hace veinte años, yo estaba comprometido con una bella mujer de origen estadounidense de nombre Klaud Nine, éramos muy felices a pesar de que nuestra relación había sido arreglada por nuestros padres desde que éramos pequeños, obvio por conveniencias económicas y sociales.

-¿En serio siguen en práctica esas costumbres pasadas de moda?

-Así es muchacho…

-Vaya, la verdad me sorprende que aún haya familias que sean muy conservadoras en ese aspecto.

- Y más de lo que te imaginas.

-…-

-Bueno, como te contaba, éramos muy felices que estábamos dispuestos a casarnos, pero cuando me hice cargo del negocio familiar; o sea de la industria tabacalera y del vino de mi padre, mi vida comenzó a tomar otro rumbo; o sea la prioridad al dinero y a la posición social me era más importante que mi prometida, lo cual provocó que dos años después de nuestro matrimonio, nosotros nos divorciáramos, porque además de descuidar mi matrimonio, hice algo verdaderamente estúpido.

-¿Y que fue lo que hizo…?-Preguntó con titubeo el menor ante la posible respuesta que cualquier persona podría imaginar ante un divorcio: la infidelidad, pero Cross dijo todo lo contrario a las cavilaciones de Lavi con lo siguiente:

-Me negué a tener hijos con ella y eso fue la gota que derramó el vaso para divorciarnos, aunque en realidad, ella fue la que me lo pidió, porque tenía claro que ella deseaba con todo su corazón ser madre y yo le negué ese deseo.

-Pero… ¿por qué lo hizo?

-Porque no quería que se repitiera la misma historia de mi padre con mis hijos; o sea un abusador de menores y un golpeador de mujeres, tal como lo hizo con mi madre y conmigo.

Lavi quedó atónito ante las revelaciones que Cross le estaba contando; ya que jamás había imaginado una vida tan triste.

-Bienvenido señor Tyki Mikk.-Dijo Klaud recibiéndolo en la sala junto con Tiedoll y con Timonthy.

-Muchas gracias señora Nine.-Decía estrechándole la mano con delicadeza la mano de la mujer que se percató al instante de la menor que se mostraba un tanto tímida con ella y con los demás presentes.-Sayuri, saluda.

-Hola Sayuri, mucho gusto.-Dijo la rubia agachándose un poco y sonriéndole para que la menor le agarrara confianza.

-Mucho gusto, señorita.-Dijo aún con timidez extendiendo su manita en la que no llevaba el yeso, despertando en Klaud más ternura de la que ya había despertado.

-¡KYAAAA! ¡Que niña tan más linda!-Gritó de emoción restregando su rostro sobre la mejilla de la pelirrojita a la vez que la abrazaba con delicadeza.

-Ja, si quería una niña entonces no me hubiera adoptado.-Dijo Timothy con los celos a flor de piel.

-No digas eso hijo, sabes que tu madre te quiere mucho.-Dijo Tiedoll poniendo su mano sobre la cabeza del otro.-Además, ¿a qué no es muy bonita?-Dijo con picardía al notar un rubor en el rostro de su nieto, quien le dijo:

-¡Bah! Mejor me voy a mi cuarto.-Dijo zafándose de la mano de su abuelo, para retirarse, pero la voz de Klaud lo detuvo:

-¿A dónde vas jovencito?

-A mi cuarto.

-Pues no irás porque tenemos visita.

-Ah… señora Klaud, no hay problema, mejor pasemos a lo que hemos venido.-Dijo un poco nervioso ante lo que parecía ser el inicio de una discusión.

-De acuerdo, pase por aquí.-Dijo tras haber suspirado de resignación a la vez que Tiedoll le decía a su hija:

-Yo iré a hablar con Timothy, tú atiende al joven y a la damita.

-De acuerdo, más al rato me haré cargo de él.

Dicho esto, Klaud abrió la puerta de lo que parecía ser un salón de reuniones en el cual había un pequeño escenario para que Sayuri hiciera la pequeña pasarela.

-Cuando usted quiera empezar, señor Mikk.-Dijo la rubia sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban a una distancia considerable distancia del pequeño escenario.

-Sí, señora Klaud.-Decía el moreno un tanto nervioso sacando los vestidos que iba a exponer Sayuri, quien le dijo:

-Te noto nervioso, papi….

-¿Eh? No mi amor, es solo que tengo un poco de calor.

-….-

La pequeña no le dijo nada, pues sabia que ponerse a discutir no llevaría nada a ningún sitio, así que optó por quedarse callada y ayudar a su papá en lo que pudiera.

-Creo que ya es hora de irme.-Dijo Lavi al notar que el sol estaba comenzando a ocultarse.

-Bueno, espero que te haya servido esta larga y aburrida plática.-Decía Cross incorporándose del césped para sacudirse el pasto de su traje.

-Se equivoca, creo que fue una plática muy interesante y emotiva para mí…. Tanto que, a veces siento lo mucho que me hace falta tener un padre….al igual que una madre….-Dijo un poco apenado.

Cross no dijo nada, simplemente impuso su mano sobre aquella melena rojiza para revolverla un poco y luego decirle:

-Créeme que soy la peor opción para que busques una figura paterna, muchacho.

-Pues, yo creo que es lo que más le da miedo, porque déjeme decirle que la señora Klaud me ha contado muchas cosas de usted, incluso dice que yo me parezco mucho a usted cuando era más joven, y a juzgar por su semblante, se nota que aún lo ama y puedo hasta asegurarle que lo extraña mucho…

-Se nota que todavía te falta madurar mucho niño.

-Pues, usted no lo es mucho porque no ha hecho el intento de recuperarla.

-Ahora resulta que los patos le tiran a las escopetas.-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Yo sólo le digo que aún está a tiempo, a pesar de que ya tiene un hijo llamado Timothy.

Dicho esto, el pelirrojo menor comenzó a caminar hacia las afueras del parque, no obstante, la voz de Cross llamó su atención.

-¡Hey niño! ¿No quieres te lleve?

Lavi dudó unos momentos pero luego de ver la disposición del adulto, decidió no rechazar su oferta, por lo cual, apresuró sus pasos hacia donde se encontraba Marian adentro de un Ferrari rojo sangre, el cual dejó boquiabierto a Lavi.

-¿En verdad es un Ferrari…?

-Sube o te dejo.

-Ah…. Sí….

Una vez arriba del lujoso auto, Cross encendió el vehículo y comenzó a avanzar a una velocidad a la que muchos considerarían "extrema".

-¿A dónde quieres que te lleve?-Dijo el adulto esperando a que la luz del semáforo se pusiera en verde.

Lavi tardó en darle la respuesta, ya que en realidad a donde quería ir era a la casa de Klaud para encontrarse con Tyki, pero al mismo tiempo no quería por dos cosas: la primera, no tenía el valor de encarar al moreno y la segunda era que no quería provocar un disgusto a las dos personas que habían sido sus confidentes por el problema que venían arrastrando tantos años.

-Lléveme a mi casa, por favor….-Dijo un tanto cabizbajo ante lo débil que era cuando se trataba de afrontar los problemas, llegando a sentirse cobarde.

Por su parte, el ojirojo no dijo nada al respecto por la expresión del más joven, sino que más bien en lugar de dirigirse hacia el destino que le había señalado el menor, tomó otro rumbo que desconcertó al ojiverde.

-¿Eh? ¡Oiga ¿a dónde me lleva?!

-¿Acaso creías que ibas a engañarme con esa cara de que deseabas ir a tu casa? ¡Pues déjame decirte que a mí no me engañarás con tanta facilidad mocoso!-Decía con media sonrisa en el rostro a la vez que aumentaba la velocidad.- ¡Así que dime a donde es que en realidad quieres ir!

Lavi quedó boquiabierto ante las inesperadas acciones del adulto de cabello rojo bermejo, ahora se arrepentía de haber subido a ese Ferrari rojo sangre, al igual que haber cruzado palabras con el dueño; pues al analizar todas las cosas que Cross le había contado respecto a su pasado, un miedo comenzó a invadirlo.

-¡O… oiga déjeme bajar! ¡Déjeme bajar!-Gritaba angustiado ante lo que posiblemente era un secuestro, más cuando Cross detuvo el auto, su angustia así como el auto se detuvieron al estar frente a la mansión de Klaud Nine.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-Preguntó el ojiverde tartamudeando por la sorpresa que Marian le había dado.

-¿Acaso no querías verlo?-Dijo con picardía haciendo que el pelirrojo se sonrojara de forma descarada al recordar que le había contado al pelirrojo que Tyki estaría en casa de su ex esposa para tener la entrevista y presentar su proyecto y plan de negocios.

-Y… yo… no puedo… él sólo me ve como el empleado doméstico de su departamento y como el tío de su hija, no como algo más….-Dijo completamente cabizbajo.

-Entonces si eso es lo que en realidad piensa sobre ti, entonces no merece tenerte a su lado.

Lavi quedó atónito ante las palabras del pelirrojo mayor, ya que a pesar de que habían sonado de lo más cruel, podrían ser en cierto modo verdad, así que el único modo de averiguarlo era entrar y afrontar aquella incertidumbre.

Por su parte, Cross ya se había marchado con su auto, lo cual se le hizo extraño al otro pelirrojo, aunque luego captó la idea de que probablemente, no quería ver de nueva cuenta a la que había sido su esposa y que por sus tonterías la había perdido para siempre.

-"¡No! No pienso perderlo, ni a él, ni a Sayuri, ¡Ya basta de huir Lavi! ¡Es hora de que luches por esa felicidad!"-Se decía así mismo para darse ánimos a la vez que se disponía a tocar el timbre de la mansión.

No obstante, cuando estuvo a punto de hacerlo, su cuerpo se paralizó cuando vio en frente de él a Tyki saliendo de la mansión.

-Tyki….

-¿Lavi? ¿Qué haces aquí?-Preguntó completamente sorprendido al verlo al pie de la entrada.

-Y… yo… vine a verlo… y pues… a pedirle disculpas…. Y Adiós….-Dijo con la intención de huir, pero el moreno lo detuvo agarrándolo del ante brazo.

-No… no te vayas… te lo ruego, yo también…he querido hablar contigo…

Ante la insistencia del moreno, Lavi accedió, ya que en parte él también quería hablar con él.

-Está bien… pero aquí no…-Respondió accediendo a la petición de el portugués, que se dirigió a la que era su nueva jefa.

-Señora Klaud ¿podría encargarle unos momentos a mi hija? Si es que no es mucha molestia…

-Claro que no, es más era quería decirle que….

-¡Papi! ¡Papi! ¿Puedo quedarme hoy a dormir en la casa de la señora Klaud?-Decía corriendo hacia el moreno con expresión de ruego.

-Eh… yo, pues no sé, ¿ya le preguntaste si puedes quedarte?

-¡Sí! Me dijo que no había ningún problema, que puedo venir las veces que quiera ¿verdad que puedo señora Kluad?

-Así es cariñito.-Dijo con cierto sentimiento maternal.

-Entonces, te traeré más tarde tu pijama y tu cepillo de dientes, porque tengo un asunto que atender ahorita.

-Ah no se preocupe por eso señor Mikk, aquí tenemos lo necesario para su hija.

-Pero no quiero abusar más de su confianza.

-Para nada, esto lo hago por gusto.

Ante la disposición de la rubia y la insistencia de su hija, Tyki dejó salir un suspiro ya que para empezar eran dos contra uno y para acabar eran mujeres y en cierto modo era vulnerable ante los ruegos de una mujer.

-Ah… está bien, pero pórtate bien con la señora Klaud.

-¡Lo haré! ¡Lo prometo!

-Bien, ahora dame un besito de despedida.-Dijo poniéndose a la altura de la infanta que se puso de puntillas para darle un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Por su parte, Lavi se encontraba recargado en una de las columnas de la entrada de la mansión a modo de que nadie lo viera, ya que se sentía un intruso cuando Tyki externaba su lado paterno; y no porque estuviera celoso de su sobrina ni nada de eso, sino que simplemente a él no le correspondía tomar el papel de "madre" que a Deak le correspondía.

Tras haberse despedido de su hija, y que ella entrara con Klaud a la mansión; Lavi junto con Tyki subió al auto en el que se desató un silencio incómodo, hasta que llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio departamental.

-Sabes…. tienes todo el derecho a estar enojado conmigo… fui un tonto al haberte comparado con tu hermano, porque tienes razón, tú no eres Deak, y jamás lo serás….

Lavi seguía callado y quieto en su lugar, por unos momentos sintió ganas de llorar y salir corriendo de aquel auto, pero las palabras de Tyki lo detuvieron.

-Pero… eres especial… muy especial… Lavi…. Porque sin ti… yo… no sé que sería de Sayuri y de mi en estos momentos…. Si no fuera por tu devoción y amor hacia esta familia….

-Eso…. Es porque… son mi familia…. Además…. Si usted hubiera cometido alguna locura como suicidarse…. yo también lo habría hecho…

-Lavi…-Susurró sorprendido ante las últimas palabras del menor, quien lo sorprendió aún más, cuando éste tomó entre sus manos aquel rostro de piel cobriza y ojos color ámbar para depositar un beso un beso en aquellos labios que había anhelado probar dese hacía mucho tiempo, al mismo tiempo que las palabras mágicas salían junto con lágrimas.

-Lo amo….

Tyki quedó más que anonadado, puesto que jamás había imaginado que aquel pelirrojo tuviera esa clase de sentimientos hacia él. No obstante, a raíz de que Deak había caído en coma, Tyki empezó a ver a Lavi como su amante, aunque luego notó que tanto Lavi como Deak, eran completamente distintos.

-Lavi… yo…

Al momento, el chico comenzó a derramar más lágrimas pero esta vez de tristeza, ya que estaba sintiendo lo que posiblemente temía: el rechazo de Tyki.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que esto iba a pasar! ¡Sabía que usted sólo me veía como la imagen de Deak y no por quien soy en realidad! ¡Usted sólo me ve como su remplazo!

-Lavi…

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harto de ser su sombra! ¡Estoy harto de que siempre me comparen con él! ¡Que el sea siempre Don Perfección cuando él también cometía errores!-Gritaba entre sollozos cargados de angustia a la vez que intentaba salir del auto; más Tyki se lo impidió jalándolo del brazo para callarlo con un beso.

Ante este acto, el pelirrojo abrió como plato los ojos junto con un brillo, al igual que un intenso rojo cereza se extendía por todo su rostro.

-Lavi… lo que quería decirte…. Era que aparentas ser idéntico a tu hermano…. Pero a decir verdad, es que eres tan diferente de él….

-Tyki….

-Y también…. Debo confesarte que después de que Deak entró en coma, yo… empecé a sentir algo por ti… y conforme pasaba el tiempo, este sentimiento fue creciendo poco a poco… y por lo mismo empecé a tener miedo porque sentía que estaba traicionando el amor de tu hermano…. Por eso me lo guardé por mucho tiempo….

-Tyki….

-Pero ahora puedo decirlo con toda la libertad del mundo…

-….-

-Te amo Lavi….

Ante la declaración del mayor, el pelirrojo se llevó las manos hacia su boca por la sorpresa de los motivos del moreno del por que se había guardado ese sentimiento por tantos años, que no pudo contener las lágrimas.

-¿De verdad me amas?

-Claro tontito…. ¿o es que acaso dudas de mi?-Dijo en tono tierno secando las lágrimas del menor.

-No es eso….

-¿Entonces?

-Es que… desde hace mucho tiempo había anhelado este momento, siempre soñé este día…. Siempre…. ¡Te amo Tyki!-Exclamó al mismo tiempo que terminaba de soltar el llanto, pero esta vez era de felicidad.

El moreno lo recibió en sus brazos con gusto, era increíble la ternura que lograba despertar ese pelirrojo en él.

Y con ese sentimiento comenzó a besarlo, primero de manera lenta al darse cuenta de que el menor era todo un inexperto por la torpeza que mostraba a la hora de corresponderle; lo cual hizo que riera en medio de los besos.

Por un momento, se separaron ante la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones, mientras que Lavi respiraba con dificultad al mismo tiempo que su cara lucía casi del mismo tono de su cabello.

-Ah… ah…. Te ves muy lindo en ese estado….-Le dijo acercándose al chico que jadeaba desesperado al tratar de recuperar la respiración, lo cual le fue imposible debido a que el portugués le volvió a besar.

Poco a poco Tyki aumentó el nivel de los besos: de tiernos pasaron a ser apasionados y hambrientos, al grado que la temperatura corporal de ambos aumentó desmedidamente la necesidad de quitarse la ropa que ya comenzaba a ser un estorbo.

Y con este sentimiento, el moreno comenzó a deslizar sus manos cual culebra a la playera del menor, quien gimió de manera inevitable al sentir como aquellos dedos aprisionaban uno de sus pezones.

-¡Ah! ¡T… Tyki…!-Se quejó alejándolo un poco de él, desconcertando al otro.

-¿Qué ocurre Lavi?

-Aquí… no… ah… ah… o alguien nos va a ver….

-Sí que eres tímido…

-Soy discreto, que es muy distinto…además no quiero dejar sucio el auto, porque te recuerdo que Sayuri se sienta aquí.-Dijo con un leve rubor en el rostro al darse cuenta que ya estaban en la parte trasera del mismo.

-Está bien, lo que tú digas "mami".-Dijo con sarcasmo y entre risas, mientras Lavi le daba un leve codazo fingiendo enojo.

-Es enserio, te recuerdo que aunque sea una niña, merece respeto.

-Está bien, está bien, como tú digas.-Susurró el moreno en su oído al mismo tiempo que lamía el lóbulo de su oreja derecha, lo cual puso nervioso al menor.

-¡Tyki! ¡No hagas eso aquí!

-Me encanta ponerte nervioso.

-Mejor vamos al departamento antes de que te pongas más cachondo de lo que ya estás.

-Si patrón, lo que usted ordene.

-¡No me tires de a loco!

-Ya pues, ya…

Tras haber entrado al departamento, Tyki cerró la puerta detrás de él y sin darle tiempo de nada al pelirrojo siquiera de hablar, ya que atrapaba sus labios con besos que lo sofocaban. Por su parte, Lavi comenzaba a excitarse al grado de que todo el nerviosismo y la timidez que tenía se fueron al garete; y más cuando empezó a rozar por encima de la tela la parte baja del otro.

-Hmm….más… ah… así….-Gemía el joven de cabello ondulado y oscuro al sentir como la mano de Lavi ahora apretaba su miembro abultado en el pantalón.

-Que rápido te excitas…-Le dijo empleando un tono lujurioso el menor al mismo tiempo que clavaba su mirada verdusca en la de color miel metálico.

-Para que te digo que no, si es la verdad…-Le susurró lamiendo de nueva cuenta aquel lóbulo con arracada azul índigo.

Lavi no respondió, ya que aquella acción lo ponía cachondo al grado de sentir como su cuerpo y más su parte baja comenzaba a reaccionar rápidamente.

Por su parte. Tyki estaba tan enfrascado con el lóbulo de Lavi, que poco después comenzó a introducir su lengua en su oído.

-Ah… ah… Tyki…no hagas eso…ah….

-¿Por qué no? Si es divertido excitarte….-Decía ahora yéndose contra su cuello, para probar cada resquicio de esa delicada y blanca piel.

-Ah… ah… me haces cosquillas….-Reía entre gemidos porque además de que lo ponía de nervios aquella acción, lo prendía más.

-Tienes una piel muy suave ¿lo sabías?

-¿Eh…?-Soltó Lavi al sentir como su mente se estaba nublando por el norme éxtasis que Tyki le hacía experimentar, lo cual era totalmente nuevo.

Por su parte, Tyki también comenzaba a sucumbir a los deseos de poseerlo, por lo que tomó en sus brazos al pelirrojo, quien ante el repentino acto del mayor, se puso nervioso.

-¿T… Tyki….?

-Tranquilo, te va a gustar esto, te lo garantizo.

-Ah… está bien… confiaré en ti….

-Por cierto, estás muy flaco, deberías comer más.

-Cállate…

-Es la verdad, luego te haré mi cochinito de engorda.

-Síguele y aquí le paramos.

-Ay que gruñón eres conejito ¿lo sabías?

-C… ¿conejito?-Dijo descolado por completo al mismo tiempo que un rubor surgía en su rostro.

-¡ja, ja, ja! ¿Acaso no recuerdas la primera palabra que dijo Sayuri fue "conejo" en lugar de "papá" o "tío", cuando cumplió un año?

-¿Y qué tiene que ver eso ahora?

-Que en verdad tuvo razón al decirte "conejo."

-Muy gracioso "lobo".

-¿Ahora vamos a hablar de animales?

-¿Para qué? Si ya tengo uno encima de mí.-Dijo con sarcasmo acercándose a su rostro, específicamente a la altura de su rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

-Me saliste muy sarcástico y canijillo ¿lo sabías?-Decía entre besos mientras sus manos comenzaban a quitarle la ropa con maestría al mismo tiempo que rozaba de vez en cuando los glúteos del pelirrojo, quien gemía ante este acto.

-Pero admítelo… ah… así me quieres….

-Claro que te quiero así y hasta más…

Nuevamente, volvieron a besarse, esta vez lo hacían mientras se iban despojando finalmente de sus prendas; dejando así al desnudo sus cuerpos.

-Que hermoso cuerpo tienes…-Susurró el moreno acercándose, sin ocultar su lujuria, al pecho de su amante para succionar aquellos pezones que demandaban atención inmediata.

-Ah… T…. Tyki…. ¿qué haces?

El mencionado no contestó, estaba tan enfrascado con aquel botón de carne erecta que no pudo evitar morderla con algo de brusquedad.

-¡Ah! ¡Tyki ten más cuidado!

-L… lo siento…. Ah…

De nuevo, Mikk volvió a su labor, esta vez tratando de ser más cuidadoso, ya que había visto que Lavi, muy a pesar de que lo amaba, mantenía su línea en cuanto a no dejarlo pasarse de listo con él; cosa que con Deak no había pasado cuando tenía relaciones con él.

Recordó que en su relación con Deak, el siempre había tenido el control, sobre todo a la hora de hacer el amor, Deak siempre se había mostrado sumiso; cosa que con Lavi era diferente, ya que el menor no se mostraba tan sumiso como lo solía ser su hermano mayor.

-"No cabe duda de que es muy diferente a su hermano…"

-¿Ocurre algo Tyki?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices?

-Es que…de repente te detuviste y pues… te noto pensativo…

-L… lo siento….

-¿Te sientes mal? Porque de ser así podemos….

-No, no es nada, tranquilo…. Es solo el éxtasis…

-Está bien…

Sin decir nada más, Tyki dejó los pezones de Lavi, quien no paraba de jadear ante las sensaciones que su amante le hacía experimentar, quien ahora se encontraba sobre su vientre practicándole sexo oral.

-¡¡Arg!! ¡¡T….Tyki!!-Gritó extasiado ante el roce de la lengua del moreno sobre su miembro erguido, el cual fue engullido por la cavidad de Tyki en cuestión de segundos.

Por su parte Tyki chupaba como si se tratara de una paleta de dulce aquel miembro, que en poco tiempo comenzó a destilar la vainilla, la cual fue succionada por el moreno que a su vez comenzó a besar al menor haciéndolo probar su propia esencia.

-Te pasas….-Dijo entre jadeos viendo como su hombre volvía a tomarlo en sus brazos para ponerlo sobre la mesa que se encontraba en la sala, eso tras haber tirado todos los papeles que habían en ella.

-No te quejes si sabes que te gustó... conejito….-Río con sarcasmo a la vez que empezaba a separar las piernas del mencionado, quien al ver las intenciones del mayor, se puso tenso.

-Tyki… yo… no… yo no estoy listo…

-Tranquilo…. No te voy a hacer daño, sé que esta es tu primera vez, así que confía en mí, por favor…

-¿Lo prometes?

-Claro tontito, sabes que te amo y por lo mismo nunca haría algo para lastimarte….

-Está bien…confiaré en ti…

Sin decir más, Tyki llevó a su boca dos de sus dedos para humedecerlos lo más que pudo y una vez bien humedecidos los empezó a meter a la entrada del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah…!

-Shhh…. Tranquilo…. Tranquilo… pronto te acostumbraras….

Unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer las mejillas de Lavi ante el dolor que le provocaban los dedos del moreno, quien a su vez gemía bajito ya que la estrechez del ano de Lavi provocaba una leve presión en sus falanges como si quisiera expulsarlos del cuerpo del menor.

-Oh… no quiero imaginar como se pondrá después… esto…-Susurró en voz baja ante ese pequeño placer que le otorgaba la entrada del menor.

De pronto, sus dedos comenzaron a cubrirse de una mucosa que destilaba la entrada del menor, quien ahora empezaba a mover las caderas, haciéndole entender al joven padre soltero que ya estaba listo.

Tyki sacó sus dedos bañados de aquella mucosa, la cual salió del ano del menor, quien no paraba de jadear descontroladamente al tratar de recuperar la respiración, mientras que por su parte el joven de cabello oscuro y ondulado empezaba a acomodarse a la altura de la entrada del joven de ojos verdes.

-¿Estás listo…?

-Eso creo…

-No te preocupes, lo haré despacio, si sientes que no puedes aguantar, entonces dímelo.

-D… de acuerdo….-Tartamudeó al sentir la punta del miembro tocando su húmedo ano, el cual fue abriéndole paso.

-Ah…. ah…. T…. Ty… ki….

-A… aguanta un poco más…. Ya casi…. Ah….

-Ngh….ah…. Ty… ki… ¡Ahhhhhh!

Tras haber introducido su virilidad, Tyki soltó un suspiró de placer y cansancio, ya que había sido una labor difícil el haber entrado al estrecho cuerpo de Lavi.

-¿E…estás bien… Lavi?

-S…. sí… aunque un poco adolorido e incómodo….

-Entiendo…. Bueno, pronto te acostumbrarás…. Y…

De repente, Lavi dejó salir un sollozo, el cual se convirtió en llanto, preocupando y desconcertando al ojimiel.

-Lavi…. ¿qué pasa? ¿Acaso te lastimé?

-No…. No es nada….

-Oh vamos, a ese perro con otro hueso, ¿te lastimé?-Preguntó aún preocupado tomando entre sus manos aquel rostro de porcelana fina con esmeraldas.

-No… es solo que jamás había imaginado que este sueño se hiciera realidad… tantas noches, soñé esto, y por lo mismo me masturbaba para acallar y destrozar lo en ese entonces fueron falsas esperanzas….

-Tontito….-Susurró Tyki dándole un beso cargado de ternura.

-Te amo…. Tyki…

-Yo también….

-Mi amor….-Dijo con ternura a la vez que enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del mencionado, quien comenzó a moverse en el interior de su cuerpo.

En poco tiempo, Lavi comenzó a moverse junto con Tyki, hasta que lograron marcar un ritmo que en poco tiempo, los hizo sentirse en el cielo.

-Eso fue rápido…-Susurró Lavi cansado y poco después de haber expulsado su semen en ambos vientres, no obstante, Tyki sonrió de una manera un tanto maliciosa.

-No, aún no…

-¿Eh? ¿T… Tyki?-Tartamudeó al sentir como su amante sacaba su miembro de su ano, a la vez que lo ponía de espaldas para penetrarlo de nueva cuenta.

-Ah…. ¡Arg!-Gritó ante la invasión del pene de Tyki en su entrada.- ¡¿Q… qué haces?!

-Tranquilo…. Esto también te va a gustar….

De nuevo Tyki comenzó a embestirlo, pero esta vez eran más fuertes y más constantes a tal grado que el exceso de semen comenzó a salpicar en su vientre y en todo el contorno de las nalgas del pelirrojo por los constantes rebotes que hacía con las estocadas.

-M… más fuerte…. Tyki….

-Ah… Lavi….

-Más duro… más fuerte…. Tyki… por fav…. ¡Arg!

-Ah… Lavi….

-¡¡Más fuerte!! ¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!

Tras haber eyaculado en su interior, Tyki empezó a retirar su miembro, sin embargo, una leve presión le hizo entender que el menor no estaba satisfecho.

-¿Quieres más conejito?

-S… sí….

-Vaya, sí que eres un conejito.

-Pues… para qué te digo que no, si es la verdad.-Dijo esbozando una lujuriosa pero maliciosa sonrisa, que por unos momentos puso nervioso a Tyki.

-Creo que he despertado a una adorable e insaciable bestia de sexo.-Rió por debajo a la vez que se disponía a darle una tercera ronda a su conejito.

-Conejo por favor.

-De acuerdo…. Mi lindo Patsy….

-¿Patsy?

-Bueno, Sayuri tiene su peluche Patsy y yo tengo el mío.

-Que infantil eres.-Río divertido poco antes de darle un beso cargado de amor.

**FIN**

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado el final, sé que muchos querrán que lo alargue, pero no, desde un principio había dicho que iba a constar de tres capítulos. Pero bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho.

Nos seguiremos leyendo en el de "La Caída de las Hojas", igual es un fic de lucky.

¡¡¡Cuídense mucho!!!!

ChiKaon.


End file.
